The present application relates to a system and method of managing an insurance scheme.
The present invention may be implemented by a traditional life insurance plan operator for its members or may be implemented by another party.
Conventionally, insurance policies such as life insurance policies operate on the basis that an insured person, sometimes referred to as an insured life, pays a premium to the life insurer, and the life insurer pays a predetermined sum, referred to as the sum assured, to the insured life or his/her beneficiary on the occurrence of an insured event. Typical insured events are the insured life suffering disability, contracting a dread disease or dying.
However, it will be appreciated that the processing and finalising of the payment can take some time, in some cases up to several months or even years. In this instance the insured person may have short term financial difficulties if they are dependent on this payment.
A system and method of addressing this is therefore required.